


关于Brandon是怎么用手机和自己的声音欺负Brian的

by CaromioA9



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaromioA9/pseuds/CaromioA9





	关于Brandon是怎么用手机和自己的声音欺负Brian的

Brandon刚喝进嘴里还没来得及咽下的水在电话接通的那一刹那呛进了气管里，咳得满脸通红，他努力地顺过气来的时候发现Brian在那头已经肉眼可见地从头发丝红到了睡袍遮掩下更深的地方。  
他意味深长地哦了一声，Brian几乎是用尽全力才忍住了想要立马结束通话的冲动。

缓过神来的Brandon立马在害羞的恋人面前掌握了主动权，他拿着手机靠到床边，从上到下打量Brian，Brian几乎要因为他的目光燃烧起来。

他刚刚洗完澡，头发软软地贴着额头，垂着眼皮不敢直视Brandon：“你别看了...”

“难道不就是给我看的吗？”Brandon觉得自己已经有反应了。

“我会提早回来的。”Brian从羞窘里挣扎出来想起自己打电话的目的。

“你现在这个样子，我真想你立马回来。”Brandon很少受到小朋友如此主动的款待，他现在只想立刻就能把他抱进怀里。

“你知道，我不能让我妈妈...”

“宝贝，把你的浴袍再拉开一点。”Brandon显然不再关注Brian的话语了，他盯着随着Brian轻微的动作而时不时显露出来的白嫩的肉体和粉色的乳尖。撩拨得他心头发痒。

稍稍褪色的Brian瞬间又变得血红，以往和Brandon上床的时候，他就很容易被挑拨得浑身通红，而今晚这样从未体验过的方式让他更是变得极为敏感，现在几乎听到Brandon的声音他都快硬起来了。

“你有没有在听我说什么啊...”Brian的抱怨也不像是在抱怨，细小的声音传过来只剩了因为情动而带上的撒娇意味。

话是这么说，他还是伸手解开了自己原本就松松垮垮的睡袍带子，轻薄的丝绸从光滑的肌肤上滑落，退到两边，给电话那头的男人呈现出美景。

“内裤都没穿？”Brandon没忍住轻笑了一声，立即得到了Brian恼羞成怒的呵斥：“不需要你来解说！”

Brian把手机上移了一点，Brandon的视线就被堪堪挡在了小腹，但即使不用往下看，微微颤抖着的小腹也暴露了主人现在诚实的身体变化。这样的反应对Brandon来说简直是烈性春药，本就在床上极爱使坏的男人被勾出了更恶劣的兴趣，他压低声音对Brian说：“你看你的乳头已经硬了，要是我在就可以帮你舔舔，但是现在只有发情的小可怜一个人，他会怎么办呢。”

Brian向后倒在床头，用胳膊挡住了眼睛，发出了羞耻到极点的轻呼声：“Brandon...你别再说了...”

对于Brian来说勾引Brandon绝对不要轻易去尝试的事，毕竟害羞的小家伙永远不是他的对手，而坏心的老男人也绝对不会因为他的羞怯而有任何的放过。

“用手吧宝贝，如果你能做到的话，用嘴我也不会介意的，我赋予你漂亮的小嘴可以品尝它的权利。”

越来越露骨的话就像实体化成了Brandon的抚摸和亲吻，Brian的全身都因为他的话语兴奋起来。他把挡着眼睛的手拿了下来，但仍然紧闭着眼睛，似乎这样就能逃避眼前的情景。垂下来的手犹豫片刻还是抬起来放在了自己的胸前，那里实在难受。

Brandon本就格外喜欢玩弄他的乳尖，他几乎三分之二的时间都会花在舔弄或揉捏他的胸口上面，那里已经从一开始青涩的粉红色变成了现在甜蜜的暗红。长期的爱抚也导致那里变得异常敏感，而他的快感的一部分也不得不依靠那里获得。

所以他现在必须自力更生，只能听话地用自己纤细的手指捏住了硬得发疼的肉粒，学着Brandon以往的样子轻捻，夹杂着细微的疼痛的快感铺天盖地地涌来，Brian回想着Brandon的做法又张开手掌包住自己整个胸口揉弄，带着薄茧的掌心擦过敏感的顶端让他忍不住开始磨蹭自己的双腿。身体产生的惯性反应简直太可怕了，随着身前的性器慢慢立起来，身后的地方也开始不由自主的轻轻开合起来，一种熟悉的瘙痒感从里蔓延到外。Brian的动作越来越用力，两个乳尖已经被揉搓得形状非常可观，像等待采撷的诱人果实，他甚至都快忘了Brandon还在电话对面看着，直到他故意出声：“宝贝，你知道你现在多可爱吗？”

他的声音带着粗喘，Brian将眼睛睁开一条缝，就看到Brandon紧拧的眉头和冒出细小的汗珠的额头，这个表情他太熟悉了，他不用再仔细看就知道Brandon现在的手在干嘛了。

“Brandon在看着他自慰而自慰。”

这个想法让他身下的器官更难受了，可是他现在只有一只手，而且是掌心柔软体积不大的手，不像Brandon宽厚炽热的掌心，粗糙又用力，总是爱抚摸他身体的每一寸，带着爱意和欲望，视如珍宝又虎视眈眈。他不由得陷入了旖旎的遐想，他想象着Brandon如果在他面前，他品尝够了胸前的滋味后会重重地摩挲他的腰线，顺着肋骨往下在腰间的软肉处掐一把，一定要留下自己的指印才会罢休。而他的亲吻也会充满了侵略性，冒出来的胡茬会毫不留情地去刮蹭他已经充血的乳头，或者他柔嫩的小腹和脆弱的肚脐周围，留下大片凶狠的红痕。

而Brian也早已适应了这样有些粗暴的对待，反而这时候自己的抚摸显得明显不够满足。他在把手伸到自己小腹下的时候，无意识叫出来Brandon的名字。

男人立刻给予他回应和鼓励，他听起来也不好过，呼吸声愈发得急促，声音暗哑：“来，听我的命令，握住它，用你的大拇指去按顶端，或者用你的指甲，想象是我，宝贝，继续叫我的名字，是我在握着你，舔弄你，等下我还要进入你。”

Brandon的话无疑是一剂催情剂，他加快了手上的速度，力图缓解一下他快抵挡不住的情欲。他叫得更大声，每一声都甜腻得几乎能拧出带着春药的水来，灌进Brandon耳朵里，浇满他的全身。

Brandon迟迟得不到全然的疏解。  
他在Brian的纵容下越来越刁钻的习惯让他很难再通过自慰达到高潮了，即使仰着脖子露出漂亮的锁骨和肩颈叫唤着自己名字的小恋人几乎快逼得他发疯，但越是这样他越是想真正地进入他，在散发着甜美得连隔着屏幕也能弥漫过来的气息的Brian身体里掠夺，贯穿他，让他攀着自己的肩膀尖叫，绷紧脚尖勾住自己的腰，喊着停下来却越来越紧得抱住自己，直到他干净无比的蓝眼睛变得水汽朦胧只能印出自己的影子。

可是他现在什么也做不了，也许只有更大胆的动作能让Brandon好受一点。他叫了一声“Brian”，傻孩子乖乖地从情欲里抬头懵懵地看着他，似乎是把“听我的话”听进了脑子里，手里还握着自己的性器但却不再动作，等着他说话。

“Brian，把手机拿下去一点，把你的腿分开，试试用手操你自己，就像我用手操你一样。”

Brian咬着下唇难以置信地摇了摇头，这太难堪了，用自己的手进入那个地方，虽然那里的确渴求着什么，但绝不是自己的手指。

“听话宝贝，你看我都已经这样了。”说着Brandon就把自己的手机屏幕朝下移了一下，Brian因为快感眼眶发红地看了一眼Brandon尺寸惊人的阴茎。他不由地吞咽了一下，虽然见过无数次但依然让他感到惊慌的东西，正可怜兮兮地立着，它的主人似乎因为它太过倔强放弃了继续抚慰它。

Brian自暴自弃地闭了闭眼，妥协了，他从来都不会拒绝Brandon，从来都不会。

他把手机靠在被褥上，正对着自己的两腿之间，他慢慢地分开自己的双腿，抬起一定的高度，露出正不停收缩的秘密之地。它在Brian看到Brandon的性器后显得尤为兴奋，所以当Brian的食指探进穴口的时候，热情的入口迫不及待地包裹住了入侵者，滚烫的穴肉微微抗拒着陌生的来者，但同样又在努力地适应它，直到Brian可以慢慢推进，半根手指已经埋进了自己体内。他眼角被逼出了生理性的眼泪，顺着脸颊低落到床上，以及自己的大腿上。他空出来的另一只手去抚摸自己冷落的前方，等到快感促使后面的穴肉进一步打开的时候，又伸进了一根手指在自己的穴肉里抽插。

Brandon的呼吸声重得似乎快要着火了，他看见禁闭的穴口被指甲总是剪的规规整整，有着圆润曲线的手指开辟，那里就像吞吐着自己的东西一样吞吐着Brian的手指，贪吃的样子和正在急切地叫着自己的名字的Brian似的。

他回过神来回应小朋友无助的呼唤，他知道陌生的体验和灭顶的快感让害羞的小孩子几乎快要到极限了，他重新握住了自己并安慰他的Brian：“乖孩子，就是这样，就像我在操你一样，你还记得你最喜欢我射在里面吗？嗯……”Brandon粗喘一声，太诱人的回忆让他几乎要把持不住，“你总是在我要射出来的时候抓得我紧紧的，我知道你喜欢这样。可是抱歉了宝贝，今晚我可不能给你了。”

Brian在越来越凶猛的快感下几乎变成了毫无顾忌的哭泣，像个手足无措的孩子被情欲吞噬和支配。他本能地点头回应Brandon的话：“没关系，没关系Brandon，我现在……我现在……啊……听你的声音就可以……射出来了…”

“宝贝，你告诉我自己的手指舒服吗？”Brandon已经快要在Brian湿漉漉的目光下达到顶点了，他仍然撩拨着Brian让他也快点和自己一起释放。

“没有你的舒服……”即使这种时候，Brian还是个诚实的小孩，他瘪着嘴红着眼眶似乎不甚满意，就这么轻飘飘的一句，落在Brandon耳朵里，让他一下子没忍住射了出来。

而Brandon的低吼声也刺激着Brian敏感的神经，他的指尖划过自己的顶端，在后穴剧烈的收缩下，前面的性器也射了出来。

他们都粘腻在欲望的余温里，靠着床头缄默着。Brian全身都蒙上了一层薄汗，Brandon能够想象出来那诱人的味道，如果Brian在他身边的话。他现在一定会搂着他不带任何情欲地细细亲吻一遍他的全身，他最珍视的宝贝，他生命最柔软的部分。

但是他现在只能看着小孩子从空白的混沌里慢慢清醒过来，眼神里还有没有消散的渴求，挂着亮晶晶的泪珠睁着大眼睛脸蛋通红的看着自己。然后呜咽一声把自己整个埋进了被子里，裹成一个球状的物体，只肯露出半干的棕色发顶和红红的眼睛。

“我真该把你干晕在床上，你这个新年最好哪里都不要去。”要是Brian在他身边，他是绝对不会任由他藏起刚刚高潮后可爱又香甜的身体，无视Brian一点也没有威慑力的小猫瞪人后Brandon又说，“但你着实给了我一个不错的新年礼物，sweetie，我现在就想亲亲你。”

Brandon说得很慢，充满夸奖的愉快语气让Brian也好歹忘却了一点刚刚的羞耻。Brandon说这话时是笑着的，Brandon不爱笑，但他笑起来真的很好看，Brian凑上去亲了亲手机屏幕上Brandon嘴唇的位置：“我已经这么做了。”

Brandon的笑容更甚了，所有的棱角都藏匿了起来，只留下弯弯的眉眼温柔地看着Brian：“你知道我现在想什么吗？”

“我在嫉妒你亲吻过的手机，和现在能抱着你的被子，以及你刚才用过的纸巾。”  
这下连小孩儿的红眼睛和卷毛都一起躲进被子里了。


End file.
